Products offered for sale by online merchants may have a variety of attributes. For example, a certain style of shoe may be offered in multiple sizes and widths. Thus, each combination of size and width for the shoe style may correspond to a distinct inventory item for a merchant. Some products, such as, for example, handbags, may be offered in only a single size and may correspond to a single inventory item.